


The perks of sleeping with a God

by YatoJaeger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatoJaeger/pseuds/YatoJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has magic hands and Tony can't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perks of sleeping with a God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieforlilyevans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieforlilyevans/gifts).



> Written for Hannah, because she asked for it. Given to the general public, because I'm proud of it.

It had been one hell of a mission with half a prison gaining superpowers and the other half losing their minds and Tony was slowly losing the will to live. Tired, cranky and low on all things good, he got back to his wonderful tower with its wonderful comforts and wonderful coffee maker and it was precisely 2.5 seconds after he stumbled out of the elevator that Loki jumped him. He was pinned against the wall with Loki’s tongue in his mouth before his exhausted mind could process what was happening and his equally exhausted body told him seriously not now I’m done.

“No Loki—I’m not—I can’t—I’m—ugh,” he managed to get out in the moments Loki let him freaking _breathe_ , shoving the god lightly in the chest to show him he meant whatever it is he was trying to say. “Sorry babe, it’s been a long day. I’m sore and this-” he gestured between them, “-this isn’t gonna be much fun tonight.”

“You know, one of the perks of being a god,” Loki purred, hooking two fingers into the waistband of Tony’s jeans and tugging him closer, nuzzling his neck, “is that I have magic.”

“Oh yea?” Tony quirked an eyebrow, not that Loki could see it from where he was kissing a heated path along Tony’s collarbone, but the point still stands, goddamnit. “What kinda magic?”

“All kinds,” Loki practically growled, and sparks flew from his fingertips, catching at the skin across his hipbones, literal sparks not just some cheesy metaphorical bullshit but the real deal and that really woke Tony up in all the right places oh my _god_. Loki lifted his head, slipped a hand into Tony’s jeans, cupping his ass as his eyes darkened and yep that was it that was the God of Mischief look and fuckdamnit Tony was coming undone. _Christ_ , was he gonna be sore in the morning.

“Well...uh,” his throat was suddenly uncharacteristically dry. He swallowed and tried again. “Maybe we should go put those hands of yours to good use?”

“It would be my deepest pleasure,” Loki grinned, and pulled him down the corridor to the master bedroom, stumbling and fumbling and lacking a decent supply of oxygen, all the time with his hand on Tony’s ass, nails digging in just enough to make Tony _feel_ it, other hand tearing at their clothes. Loki had ruined many a shirt of Tony’s this way, the god’s impatience showing through when it came to negotiating buttons and the natural solution was _pull_.

Skin on skin. _Finally._ That was what Tony needed, what he _always_ needed around Loki, the cold touch that made Tony shiver and grip the god tighter. Loki’s hand splayed out across the arc and he shoved Tony backwards onto the bed. Tony grinned, hooked his legs around Loki’s and pulled him down with him. Tony was grinning now, the lust clawing at the base of his stomach as Loki lifted him, pushed him further onto the bed, straddling him.

Tony pushed himself up, grabbed Loki by the back of the neck, pulled him down and crushed their lips together and yes _this_ was what he had been missing all day; the wet greed of Loki’s mouth as it opened beneath his, the slid of his tongue, the feeling of every muscle in him tightening as Loki’s hand closed around him, the throbbing heat of his erection made painfully hotter with the chill of Loki’s palm, and fuck the _sound_ that Tony just made, that hungry growl that was half lodged in his throat and muffled by Loki’s mouth and Jesus just Loki echoing him and pumping faster and his other hand still pressing down on the arc and Tony was gripping his hair and gripping his dick and _moving_ and Christ yes. _Yes_.

This was what it was about, the lust, the hands, the teeth, the heat spreading as Loki muttered those little filthy things against Tony’s lips and neck and hair and how the god’s back arched. Tony watched him until his eyes rocked back and his breath caught and it was everything to just _keep going_ to keep going and ride it to the edge and over and fuck.

Hot and sticky and smug and wasn’t this how Loki always was? Above him, around him, with his shoulders visibly heaving and teeth showing in a lazy grin as Tony’s mind came crashing back down to Earth. And Tony just laid there, his entire body humming with the ghost of used-up energy that said job well done Stark, you really picked a good one this time, and he couldn’t fucking _think_.

“Feeling any better?” Loki teased, curling up beside him, a leg still pinning Tony’s hips, hand still blocking the light from the arc. Tony kissed him in answer, head thunking back down onto the bed, eyes flickering shut.

“Yea,” he breathed. “Perks of sleeping with a god and all that.” And sure, he didn’t have his eyes open, but Tony could still see Loki’s grin, felt the hand shift from the arc and to the side of Tony’s face, trailing fingers along his cheek and back through his hair. And that was how Tony fell asleep, with cum drying in the cool air across his stomach and aches in all the wrong places and a god curled around him with his fingers in Tony’s hair.


End file.
